1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to a chloroprene rubber composition having a higher resistance to thermal aging and a higher oil resistance than those of conventional chloroprene vulcanized rubber.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Chloroprene type rubber is widely used in various fields because of both its high resistance to thermal aging and high oil resistance. However, new uses of these rubbers require still greater resistance to thermal aging and oil resistance than the conventional chloroprene rubbers are capable of providing